chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Solstreim
World: 'Solstreim *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Hive World *'Tithe: 'Promethium Solstreim exports fuels found in abundance within it's ground. It also exports a large amount of refined-fuel products such as thermoplas, polycarbide and cerabide (an important ingredient for the synthesis of ceramite). *'Population: '18 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Republic. Solstreim's government consists of democratically elected officials from the planet's seven main hive clusters (though generally only Nobles and upper-middle hivers are permitted to vote). This government selects one person from amongst their number to serve as head-of-state. This position is currently held by '''Planetary Governess Karyana Miraslova, a popular young politician from a relatively new dynasty. 'Description ' 'Solstreim was first colonised during the Great Crusade, when an Imperial Army pioneer fleet lost its cargo ships - and therefore stocks of Promethium fuels - to Dark Eldar raiders. With nothing to fuel their war machines - rendering them unable to secure minor worlds as per their mission - the pioneer fleet prepared to return to their primary fleet. However just before they jumped into the warp a large planet appeared on their scanners, with an estimated 43% of it's surface consisting of Promethium-grade fuels. Astounded at such a discovery the pioneer fleet investigated, and to their amazement the planet was indeed home to literal oceans of liquid fuel. The ancient remnants of a once-lush, long-extinct ecosystem ecosystem and formed by the planets exceedingly high-gravity. The pioneer fleet pumped up enough fuel to completely fill the cargo bays of every ship and had barely made a dent in the planet's reserves, and after sending word to the main fleet of this planet - naming it 'Solstreim' after their flagship - the pioneer fleet continued with their mission. When the main fleet arrived they began colonising the planet and constructing massive hive cities, with huge and incredibly advanced grav-plate foundations that project a normal level of gravity up through the hive. Solstreim's surface gravity is approximately 4g which will cause delerium and eventually death in normal humans due to lack of circulation to the brain, however this can be significantly mitigated with anti-g suits allowing normal humans to perform extended operations outside the shielded hives (though even simple tasks are much harder given the increased weight of every object). Space Marines can survive in the high gravity with ease due to their powerful circulatory system, though movement is impeded by their increased weight. Imperial ground vehicles with their legendary robustness are more than capable of functioning in the high-gravity albeit at a significantly reduced speed. Aircraft however are another story, as attempting to fly atmospheric craft outside the shielded zones projected around the hives is suicidal. Orbit can only be reached by launching a ship from one of the enormous magnetic accelerator catapults mounted in the hives, and unless landing in one of the hives making planetfall from orbit is practically impossible. As of M41, Solstreim's surface oceans of fuel have been expended, but underground reserves remain abundant, so the majority of Soltreim's business revolves around extracting the fuel, and business is good. In 352.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution discovered The Lost Belisarian Heirs on Solstreim. But they were apprehended by the Solstrine Secret Police and an Inquisitorial agent named Locke, and taken off-world before the Chapter could recover them. *'Technology: - Good Solstreim's lucrative Promethium trade affords the planet good wealth, and therefore high-quality technologies *'Military:' Solstreim has a large and well equipped PDF force. Tanks and APCs are used in abundance as fuel is so readily available, and Solstrine models are specially strengthened to function normally in the high gravity wastelands. The system also has a strong defence fleet of several monitor squadrons. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Solstreim promethium is the most commonly used fossil fuel in Sector Deus. *'Loyalty: '84% Without the Imperium supplying the demand for their Promethium Solstreim would have nothing. Though there are a few secretive political groups that believe Solstreim should use it's promethium reserves to fund and fuel a rebellion, convinced they can easily stand alone. 'Notable Locations' Due to the crushing gravitational forces on the surface all of Solstreim's civilisation is contained within the hive cities. Outside of the hive cities Solsteim is little more than vast unending wastelands of cracked rock and bubbling fossil fuel lakes. *'Hive Solus' - The capital of Solstreim, Hive Solus is a massive hive city in the centre of the Solus Hive Cluster (consisting of Hive Solus itself and three lesser hives around it). Hive Solus serves as the seat of planetary government as well as home for the majority of the planet's upper classes. Notable locations in Hive Solus: **'Planetary Palace' - This glittering complex of spires and walkways located at the tip of Hive Solus is where the planetary government holds parliament and the planetary governor lives. Notable inhabitants: ***'Planetary Governess Karyana Miraslova' - The Miraslova Dynasty only rose to Imperial upper classes in early M41 after striking lucky during a prospecting expedition. They soon moved into politics and have proven popular amongst the electorate. Karyana is a savvy politician and a beautiful 'face' for the dynasty, and many of her relatives are among her advisers. ***'General-in-Chief (PDF) Alus Blaine' - The commander of Solstreim's PDF. Alus Blaine is a nobleman and veteran of the Imperial Guard. **'Solus Cathedral' - The primary headquarters of the Ecclesiarchy on Solstreim, Solus Cathedral is a massive construct of gold and plasteel located near the top of Hive Solus' north face. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Crassus Varr' - The highest ranking member of the Ecclesiarchy on Solstreim. **'Solus Spires' - The most expensive and luxurious areas on Solstreim are among Hive Solus' upper spires, and its wealthiest inhabitants can mostly be found in this network of gleaming palaces and towers. Notable inhabitants ***'House Cryamox' - This Navigator House's main Temple-Stronghold is located in the upper spires of Hive Solus. House Cryamox numbers numbers around 100 and has strong ties to the merchants of nearby Nymeria. ***'Degar-Horliss Collective' - This massive corporate entity was formed through the merging of the entire collective holdings of the Degar and Horliss Dynasties in 901.M40 Now a meritocratic (theoretically) megacorporation with Nobles from many houses sitting on its Board of Directors, DHC is a highly influential entity that controls large swathes of Solstreim's promethium extraction & processing industry. They are also the ruling authority over the hundreds of small fuel pumping stations & settlements they fund across the planet. ***'Berke Dynasty' - This Dynasty owns massive thermoplas manufactorums across the Solus Hive Cluster - most of which goes to the Imperial Guard. This gives the Berkes a close relationship with the Imperial Guard - notably the Lord General of Volitair - and therefore a large degree of influence & favour with higher Imperial Authorities. ***'Schrackener Dynasty' - The abundance & cheapness of promethium means that Solstreim has a thriving 'gearhead' culture as well as a large proportion of vehicles in the PDF. To this end the Schrackener Dynasty owns several major Auto manufacturing plants that construct every kind of civilian vehicle imaginable as well as a large variety of military vehicles. Solstrine military vehicles are noted for extra-powerful engines that thrive on higher quality promethium, and while this is originally so they can traverse the planet's high gravity it translates to significantly increased speeds in normal conditions. ***'Zevlan Dynasty' - A house in the midst of a severe succession crisis, that owns major fuel extraction holdings in the Meritus Hive Cluster. The Patriarch's death left half a dozen siblings and several uncles & cousins jostling for power over the vast Zevlan Empire, and contentions have turned violent. The Dynasty itself has scattered across Solstreim as they plot & escape assassinations of varying brutality & collateral damage, and their shadow war of mercenaries & assassins has already seen dozens killed, target & bystander alike. Meanwhile the Zevlan business is neglected, and has fallen into dire leaderless straits. *'Hive Novus' - The central hive of the Novus hive cluster. Hive Novus is famous for being the birth place of the Solstrine democratic movement, as the first hive to overthrow their corrupt dynastic rulers and install democratically elected representatives. The rest of the planet soon followed, and the calls for aid from the Imperium by the rulers was ignored as their own corruption was detrimental to their tithe (some believe an enterprising Inquisitor or Administratum agent engineered the democratic uprising). Notable inhabitants of Hive Novus: **'Novus Dynasty '- The currently ruling organisation of Hive Novus. The Novus Dynasty is a group of elected officials who all add 'Novus' to their surname upon election, signifying a bond of purpose rather than blood. *'Meritus Hive Cluster' - A large cluster of several lesser hives that cover almost a fifth of Solstreim's surface, the Meritus Hive Cluster houses a large amount of the planets' industriul production. Vast fields of fuel extractors and pipelines cover the lands between the hives, harvesting fuel by the billions of barrels, and it is pumped into the hives where it is refined. Great clouds of heavy smog surround the hives, spewn into the atmosphere by the ceaseless grind of industry. The Meritus cluster turns raw fossil fuels into refined Promethium of various grades, and exports vast amounts of thermoplas and other fuel-derived products. **'Magos Prime Lowes Jaund LJD-888-251' - The most senior member of the Adeptus Mechanicus on Solstreim. Magos Prime Jaund rules a legion of techpriest personnel who oversee the industrial processes and countless menials. Because of this Magos Prime Jaund has a massive amount of influence over the Meritus cluster government. *'Solstreim Underhives' - The Solstrine Underhives are typical for a hive world. Ruled by gangs and localised streetlords, these densely packed levels are nestled in and around the vast grav-plates that form the foundations of each Hive. Home to poverty & squalour, but also pockets of opportunity & success, these underhives are a violent & dangerous place but aside from gangs warring with each other for territory most just wish to live their harsh lives as best they can. An amusing quirk of the Solstrine Underhives is the presence of tiny hovering servo-drones known as 'Fixers'. These archeotech drones are vast in number and are capable of self-repairing & self-replicating to keep their numbers up, and serve solely to protect & maintain the grav-plates and geothermal generators that power them. Usually benign but hostile if they or their grav-plates are threatened, a swarm of Fixers has been known to strip a foolish ganger or arrogant techpriest down to the bones with their tiny las-cutters and manipulator claws. *'Solstreim Badlands' - So vast are the grav-plate foundations of Solstreim's hives that they create a bubble of normal gravity that extends sideways beyond the boundaries of the hive itself. In the denser clusters this can give vast swathes of land between the hives a normal gravity. In these wild, lawless badlands are all manner of creatures and manic bandit gangs that ride salvaged & cobbled autos, scouring the desolate wastes in eternal bedlam. Underhivers move to the badlands in the hopes of fresh air and fresh hopes, prospecting & farming the landscape as best they can from settlements. Unfortunately the gangs also follow and a band of half-crazed speed freaks tearing across the landscape in ramshackle autos is far from uncommon, thanks to the wide availability of promethium near the planet's surface. Other notable planets in the system 'Lustok' *'World:' Lustok *'Type:' Hot Paradise World *'Tithe:' Nix Lustok has little of value to offer so it received no Imperial support, instead it is sustained by the significant wealth of its own population. *'Population:' 32 million 000 000 *'Government:' Imperial Republic. Lustok is ruled by the government of Solstreim, with local enforcers keeping the peace and ensuring compliance. *'Description:' This searing world is mostly uninhabitable and scorching hot, but certain select regions are sheltered enough to possess a glorious tropical ecosystem. These regions are used as a paradise playground for the Nobles of Solstreim, and the most affluent spend large amounts of time here. *'Technology:' - Good The wealthy residents demand luxurious technology. *'Military:' Lustok has little in the way of its own military, but nearby Solstreim is always ready to help. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Lustok is little more than a vacation resort. *'Loyalty: '90% The pleasant ecosystem and living conditions make Lustok's population happy and content. 'Saigur' *'World:' Saigur *'Type:' Ice World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' A tiny ball of ice in the distant outer reaches of the system. Saigur is almost constantly flickering with strange - albeit minor - warp phenomena. Flickering, buckling boundaries between realspace and the warp abound both in orbit and on the surface itself. Naturally given a wide berth by all voidsmen, several monitors of the Solstrine Defence Fleet keep a distant watch over the strange planet. Eldar ships are occasionally seen entering the system near this planet, though they remain near Saigur and do not engage the defence monitors, who in turn do not engage the eldar. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Minima A strange, possibly dangerous curiosity. Saigur ultimately matters little (as far as the Imperium knows). *'''Loyalty: '''N/A Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Imperial World Category:Hive World